Una Promesa
by Siri Tzi 87
Summary: Han sido semanas dificiles. Desde ese día en el que mi nombre salió elegido entre miles para ser la representante del Distrito 12, llegué a pensar que Katniss se presentaria voluntaria por mi. No fue así. Ahora junto a Gale, emprendo un viaje en el que a veces sólo quisiera volar. AU. Serie de viñetas. Regalo para G. Applause Julio 2014.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes, al igual que el universo Panem pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la presente historia es un regalo para la genialosa G. Applause y forma parte del Intercambio de Regalos de Julio del 2014**

**UNA PROMESA**

**I.**

_- Me presento voluntaria_ – Eran las tres palabras que se habían quedado atoradas en mi garganta.

Sólo una frase y Prim podría estar en casa sana y salva. Ahora era tan fácil que fluyeran desde mi interior. Sólo que los tributos del Distrito 12 ya deberían estar cerca del Capitolio.

El miedo me había paralizado, me había quitado la capacidad del habla en el momento menos indicado y mi pequeña hermana había terminado cosechada para participar en los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre.

Ladee la cabeza en un intento desesperado por buscar un salvador para Prim, fije mi vista en Gale y la determinación en su mirada me lo dijo todo. Se ofrecería voluntario. No por Prim sino por mí.

A pesar de ser el pensamiento más horrible, se lo agradecí mentalmente aunque eso supusiera que no lo volvería a ver, si Prim regresaba con vida.

Para sorpresa mía, durante las despedidas en el Edificio de Justicia pude encontrar a gente como Magde Undersee la hija del alcalde, quién traía consigo un broche con un Sinsajo, un símbolo de protección según me había comentado fugazmente.

El hijo del panadero le había seguido de cerca con una enorme caja cuyo contenido desprendía un aroma delicioso. Al final del sequito de visitas me encontraba yo, pues no sabía que decirle a mi pequeña hermana, a quien había jurado proteger y a quién le había fallado miserablemente.

Mi turno llego, las piernas que por lo regular podían escalar grácilmente sobre las ramas más delgadas de los árboles en el bosque, hoy parecían haber perdido toda capacidad motriz, pesaban cómo si llevara puestas botas de hierro en lugar de botas normales.

Sólo necesite ver la cabellera rubia de Prim y la cola de pato que se le formaba a raíz de lo grande que le venía mi blusa para volar como una pluma hacia ella, abrazarla largamente y pedirle perdón por no poder protegerla cómo su hermana.

- Katniss, no te preocupes yo estaré bien, aprendí a sobrevivir de la mejor – Y allí estaba de nuevo, madurando en un segundo frente a mis ojos, consolándome algo que se supone yo debería estar haciendo.

Su agarre se hizo fuerte en mi cintura y no pude evitar empapar su blusa con mis lágrimas.

- No me abandones – Fue lo único que atine decir cuándo encontré mi voz.

- No lo haré Katniss, siempre estaré contigo, sólo prométeme que nunca te rendirás – Me dijo seriamente clavando su mirada azul en mi rostro.

- Lo prometo – Alcance a decir, antes de que los Agentes de Paz me sacarán a la fuerza del cuarto para llevar a Prim al tren que la alejaría de mi

Y aquí estaba yo, tumbada en mi cama desde mi regresó aferrándome a la almohada que aún conservaba su aroma.

**II.**

El tiempo. Funciona de manera misteriosa. Transcurre lentamente en ocasiones; como cuándo Gale y yo esperábamos escondidos en el bosque, impacientes a que cualquier animal apareciera para darle caza. Ahora, parecía ser uno más de mis enemigos, se negaba a dejar de fluir rápidamente y detener con ello mi dolor.

Yo sabía por experiencia propia que era una mentira la frase "El tiempo lo cura todo", pues a pesar de los años aún seguía sintiendo en carne viva el desconsuelo de haber perdido a mi padre. Hoy, ese sentimiento se acrecentaba con el temor de perder a mi hermana y a mi amigo Gale.

Mi madre, se sentaba a mi lado, acariciaba mis cabellos, me servía apenas alimento pues lo poco que llegaba a ingerir inmediatamente parecía querer abandonar mi organismo, estaba muerta en vida. La luz que se lograba filtrar por las hendiduras de mi casa, lastimaban mis ojos y me recordaba invariablemente que aún seguía respirando.

A veces cuándo lograba adormecer bastante mis sentidos, me sumergía en mi inconsciente sólo para traer de vuelta a Prim.

Su sonrisa. Los hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas y que tanto me gustaban, se aparecían en mis sueños, pero después de un tiempo se formaba una horrible quimera con imágenes de las emisiones de Los Juegos del Hambre refugiadas en mis memorias.

Mutos, salían al alcance de Prim para que ese brillo que ella desprendía dejara de existir. Me despertaba exaltada, con la frente sudorosa, la mirada perdida y la boca reseca.

Cierto día, durante una pesadilla un olor familiar llego a mi mente impidiendo que el Muto se acercará a Prim, remplazando el campo de batalla por un páramo de flores amarillas, dientes de león se agitaban con el viento y Prim danzaba en la seguridad del campo con un vestido blanco, alzando sus brazos para que la acompañara. Desperté, llorando no de miedo sino de alegría y fue cuando lo vi.

Encima de la desvencijada mesa de la cocina, se alzaba victorioso un pan que reconocía muy bien; ovalado, esponjoso, su corteza un poco menos ennegrecida que la vez anterior, desprendía un agradable aroma dulce, el mismo tipo de pan que había llevado esperanza a mi casa hace tanto tiempo, cuando el hambre era una constante.

Sentado a un costado de la mesa, con sus ojos azules fijos en mí se encontraba "El chico del Pan".

**III.**

Peeta Mellark, su cabellera rubia era una constante desde hace tres días, cuando se había empeñado a ser un invitado más en mi casa, no podía poner objeción pues le debía mucho y era incorrecto de mi parte sacarlo de mi hogar, cuando lo único que deseaba era al parecer conversar con la persona menos amistosa de todo el Distrito 12 y de Panem en general.

He de confesar, que sus visitas me levantaban el ánimo, yo no tenía que participar verbalmente en la conversación podía asentir con la cabeza de vez en cuando y era fácil perderse entre sus palabras, embriagarse de su voz y no querer perderle de vista a sus movimientos o a él.

- Katniss ¿Tienes fiebre? – Su palma en mi frente, me hizo percatar de su cercanía, del agradable aroma a canela que desprendía.

- Claro que no, porqué lo preguntas – Debí haberme esperado que su reacción fuera de asombro, pues era la primera vez en días que emitía un sonido.

- Porque me parece que estas más roja – No podía evitar que la sangre se acumulara en mis mejillas, no estaba muy acostumbrada al contacto humano en general y su cercanía me ponía nerviosa de alguna manera.

- Debe ser el calor de la habitación – menuda mala mentira se me había ocurrido, la casa estaba fresca en esta temporada del año, pero antes que pudiera hablar pregunte otra vez por el desfile que me había perdido.

Al parecer Prim se había robado el corazón de los habitantes del Capitolio, luciendo un vestido bordado con plumas blancas y un tocado para su rubio cabello que se veía igual a una corona en una trenza ingeniosa, simulaba ser uno de los pequeños canarios que se utilizaban para avisar a los mineros de la falta de aire en la profundidad de las excavaciones, desde el carruaje saludaba a todos y abría sus brazos para volar de regreso al 12, en palabras de Peeta el retrato perfecto de la libertad e inocencia.

Por otro lado, Gale había obtenido el respeto de todos, al estar siempre impasible, cuerpo recto, el mentón tenso y la mirada decidida, al contrario de Prim. Gale vestía un traje negro completo de pies a cabeza, que había causado furor pues traía fuego, era cómo ver un trozo de carbón encendido. Ambos, irradiaban un resplandor único propio de los habitantes del 12.

Desde aquel día contaba Peeta, se habían convertido en favoritos para ser vencedores. Prim era favorecida pues de alguna forma todos querían protegerla. Gale, era predilecto pues su porte y musculatura eran dignos de un voluntario de alguno de los Distritos Profesionales.

Poco a poco había dejado la cama, para probar de nuevo los alimentos y ver con mis ojos la transmisión de los Juegos. Si Prim era tan valiente cómo para afrontar ese reto, yo también lo sería.

**IV.**

El canasto que me había prestado Peeta (aunque él se empeñara en llamar regalo) estaba lleno hasta su redondo borde con Pavos silvestres, que más tarde me encargaría de desplumar, habían tenido la mala fortuna de encontrarse cara a cara conmigo y estaba decidida a cargar con lo que más pudiera pues parte de mi botín sería para Hazelle y su familia.

En la noche serían las entrevistas y quería llenar mi estómago, estaba nerviosa y no había encontrado que picar en casa, las provisiones habían escaseado a raíz de mi pequeña desaparición del mundo, llenarlas era prioridad pues los Juegos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, perderme un detalle era inimaginable.

A mi regreso doblando la esquina de la casa, encontré a Peeta en cuclillas intentando ordeñar a Lady. La cabra de Prim, se veía realmente molesta pues "El chico del Pan" resulto no ser "El chico de las cabras", no se le daba tratar con el animal. Me acerque cuidadosamente a ambos, me senté en el banquito que pertenecía a mi hermana y con mucha paciencia ordeñe al animal.

Peeta me observo durante todo el rato. Tenía la intención de aclararle que viéndome no aprendería cómo hacerlo, pero por una razón desconocida me gustó que me notara con su intensa mirada.

Después de terminar de desplumar a las aves, Peeta me ofreció un vaso de leche para brindar por el 7 que había obtenido Prim en su evaluación privada y a regañadientes brindó conmigo por el 10 que obtuvo Gale en su puntuación.

Ya por la noche, con el estómago lleno nos sentamos alrededor del viejo proyector para ver las entrevistas.

Caesar Flickerman, traía puesta una peluca de un azul eléctrico muy ruidoso con un traje a juego. Era el entrevistador de cada año, era bien sabido que cada Tributo usaría una estrategia muy definida para atraer el agrado de los Patrocinadores.

Cato el tributo del Distrito 2, se mostró muy confiado y seguro durante sus valiosos minutos, se declaró vencedor al inicio de la entrevista y eso le valió el aplauso del público.

Prim, fue la penúltima en salir, mi corazón salto de emoción cuando vi que traía puesto un vestido de gasa fina en tonos naranjas muy suaves, el cabello suelto enmarcando su rostro y el broche del Sinsajo resplandeciendo en su pecho.

Comenzó por decir que la gente del Capitolio le recordaba a Buttercup su gato, algunos comenzaron a reír de su pequeño chiste, comentó que las galletas del Capitolio no estaban tan bonitas y deliciosas cómo las de la pastelería del Distrito 12 (declaración que hizo sonreír a Peeta).

Y termino por decir que regresaría pues había prometido no dejarme sola y una promesa nunca debe de romperse, al final brinco de su asiento para mostrar a Caesar su propio brillo, comenzó a dar vueltas para que su vestido emitiera un resplandor. Viéndola girar me hizo recordar a una estrella en el firmamento.

Por último, Gale salió con un traje de etiqueta, el único color lo aportaba un pañuelo naranja doblado en la pequeña bolsa del saco. Su mirada fue dura en la entrevista, contestaba con monosílabos las preguntas de Caesar, este último se esforzaba en hacer salir de parte de mi amigo una respuesta más consistente, sin embargo, nunca lo logro. Sólo al final pidió disculpas a su madre, pues a pesar de haberlo prometido no podría volver porque para él era más importante cumplir con la promesa que me había hecho durante su despedida: Regresar a Prim con vida.

**V.**

No podía sentirme más culpable. Durante la transmisión del Baño de Sangre, Gale había resultado herido en su intento por salvar a Prim.

Ella había corrido directo a esconderse en el bosque pero se había detenido un momento a recoger una mochila en el camino, eso le dio preciados segundos a Clove la chica del Dos para lanzarle a quema ropa uno de sus cuchillos, Gale había recibido el impacto en el antebrazo y habían salido huyendo de la zona de la Cornucopia.

**VI.**

Mientras estaba en el Quemador, haciendo todo lo posible para que la esposa del carnicero me diera una mejor oferta por el conejo que le había llevado en perfecto estado, no pude evitar desviar la mirada hacia Peeta y a su intercambio de recetas con Sae del estofado que preparaba.

No pude evitar pensar lo bizarro de la imagen, "El chico del pan" no encajaba con el ambiente del Quemador. Era tan raro verlo aquí, como a Gale y Prim juntos en la arena, realizando piruetas para escapar del fuego que habían decidido enviar los Vigilantes para que los Tributos se reunieran en algún punto de la Arena.

Desafortunadamente, el fuego también había separado a Glimmer, la profesional del 1 de su grupo, para encontrase con Gale. Estos dos habían protagonizado una batalla en la que mi amigo cobro su primera víctima de Los Juegos. Gale obtuvo el arco y las flechas que ella portaba. Desgraciadamente la mala puntería de Glimmer había reducido el contenido del carcaj en casi la mitad.

Ahora, Prim intentaba desinfectar con lo que podía las heridas de Gale, las mangas de su traje se las había arremangado para mover sus manos rápidamente y así atender las partes más afectadas con lo que quedaba del contenido médico que traía la mochila que había recogido en el Baño de Sangre.

Una planta medicinal fue extendida hacía ella. La ayuda provenía de la niña del 11.

**VII.**

Para sorpresa de todos, la muerte de Glimmer había originado una separación en la Alianza Profesional.

Marvel, el tributo del Distrito 1 se había enfrentado a Cato el líder de la alianza, pues según decía su mal liderazgo los había hecho perder a su compañera de Distrito.

Cato no soporto la mirada burlona de Clove e inicio una pelea contra Marvel. La espada del profesional del Distrito 2, había sido superior en todo momento y la defensa del tributo del 1 había sido impecable.

El enfrentamiento duro tan sólo unos minutos y termino con el cañonazo, producto de la muerte de la Profesional del Distrito 4 a manos de Clove, quien yacía a un lado del cuerpo inerte, con la mirada clavada en Marvel en un claro desafió y con un cuchillo en mano.

Después de ese incidente tanto Marvel como Cato habían separado sus caminos.

**VIII.  
**

Gale, había cobrado su segunda víctima. La chica del Distrito 5 había muerto debido a una trampa puesta por mi amigo.

Él había observado cómo casi imperceptiblemente las provisiones que tenían gracias a su trabajo de caza y a la recolección de ambas niñas desaparecían gradualmente.

Imagino que en un inicio, pensó en la probabilidad de que el responsable fuera un animal, así que sin decir nada a sus pequeñas aliadas colocó un cebo. Unas bayas mortíferas llamadas "Jaulas de la noche" junto a las provisiones. La idea de Gale era que un animal detectaría el peligro latente en los frutos y no los comería.

Los tres fueron a dormir.

Saltarón en medio de la noche, un cañonazo era el responsable. Gale se arrepintió de la idea cuándo las niñas chillaron espantadas ante el cadáver de la chica pelirroja del 5, que se hallaba a unos pasos de ellas sosteniendo un pequeño puño de bayas.

**IX.**

Peeta me arropaba de nuevo con la frazada que Prim y yo elaboramos a partir de los retazos de tela de nuestros demás cobertores viejos. Estaba decidido a permanecer a mi lado, ahora que Prim se encontraba decaída con la muerte de su aliada y amiga Rue, la tributo del Distrito 11.

Le había pedido hace algunos días que me dejará, pero él se había negado "Mi lugar es junto a ti" me había dicho mientras yo observaba atentamente cómo elaboraba el queso con la leche de Lady, y no supe que contestar en ese momento.

Aun desconocía sus motivos para visitar diario mi casa. Era el hijo de un comerciante, seguramente en su vida no gozaba de tantas carencias cómo los habitantes de la Veta. Entonces ¿Por qué lo hacía?

En la claridad de su iris azul no podía distinguir lástima ni pena por mí. Era otro sentimiento lo que veían mis ojos ¿Admiración?, ¿Deseo?, ¿Amor? No lo sabía. De lo que estaba 100% segura era que su mirada me traspasaba y que en más de una ocasión me había hecho desviar la vista.

Rue la pequeña del 11, había perdido la vida a manos de Marvel, el profesional del 1.

Se despertó temprano ese día pues quería sorprender a Prim y Gale con unas fresas, había divisado el pequeño arbusto desde su puesto de vigilancia ubicado en la parte más elevada del pino donde se encontraba.

Su trayecto había sido rápido y fluido entre el follaje de la naturaleza. Cuando llego a estar sobre la planta tan sólo era cuestión de bajar y tomar la fruta. Tomó aire para llenarse de valor y saltó al suelo.

Los gritos de Rue, alertaron a Gale y Prim. Rápido se encaminaron al lugar de donde provenían. Al llegar lo que vieron fue a Marvel riendo mientras con ambas manos sostenía la lanza que clavaba el estómago de la pequeña Rue en el suelo a un lado del fresal.

Prim, enfurecida corrió a su rescate y antes de que Marvel despegara del cuerpo de Rue el arma, Gale acertó en el pecho del profesional una flecha, que lo hizo desplomarse sin vida.

Para honrar la memoria de Rue. Prim deposito en sus manos un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres. Le trenzo el cabello con las flores sobrantes y entonó la canción del Valle que solía pedirme para ella.

**X.**

Sólo tres tributos quedaban en la competencia: Prim, Gale y Cato.

Clove había sido ejecutada por su propio aliado, la relación entre ellos se había tornado particularmente tensa después del banquete.

Sucedió que Thresh había desaparecido con la mochila destinada para los chicos del Distrito 2. Esto había iniciado una cacería por el Tributo masculino del 11. Cuando dieron con él, tanto Clove como Cato discutieron por quién se apropiaría de la vida del chico.

Estaban empatados. Ambos tenían el mismo número de víctimas. Thresh era un premio para el mejor de los dos, así que ninguno cedería ese derecho. Dando paso a la pugna entre ambos profesionales del Distrito 2 y disolviendo la alianza Profesional en definitiva.

Clove era rápida, le había infligido a Cato dos heridas serias, sin embargo, la determinación del profesional del 2 era más grande y contra todo pronóstico hundió el filo de su espada en el menudo cuerpo de su aliada. Después realizo lo propio con Thresh. Y ese día dos cañonazos rugieron celebrando que mi hermana tenía posibilidades de volver conmigo a casa.

**XI.**

Mi pesadilla, era una realidad.

Los mutos del Capitolio para esta edición de los Juegos del Hambre, eran lobos enormes que caminaban sólo sobre sus patas traseras, sus hocicos anchos contenían una delgada hilera de colmillos que masticaban ramas gruesas con facilidad cómo si de huesos se tratase.

Le seguían de cerca Prim y Gale, quienes corrían en dirección a la Cornucopia buscando su protección.

Sus pasos ralentizados, su dificultad para respirar y la falta de sudor eran evidencia suficiente de la deshidratación que habían sufrido en sus últimos días.

Cuando alcanzaron el borde de la Cornucopia, quitaron las manos instantáneamente, su superficie construida a base de hierro había guardado el calor del día y era cómo tocar una brasa de carbón enfurecida por el fuego.

Gale, hizo tres movimientos ágiles cuando el peligro se aproximaba. Se despojó de su chaqueta para envolver las manos de Prim, la coloco sobre sus hombros para que alcanzara la parte más elevada y plana de la Cornucopia y la ayudo a subir.

Mi hermana le tendió la mano a Gale para ayudarlo a trepar pero fue inútil pues la jauría llego antes de lo previsto y ataco a mi amigo por la espalda. Lo tumbaron contra el hierro incandescente de la estructura metálica para desgarrar su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro.

Él lucho contra esos monstruos, pero le superaban en número.

Sus últimas palabras fueron una disculpa para mí.

**XII.**

El espectáculo había terminado con el cañonazo que confirmaba la muerte de Gale. Las abominaciones volvían al inframundo del que habían surgido.

Prim miraba impávida desde su posición cómo las bestias devoraban a mi mejor amigo. Mi corazón y mi estómago se retorcían en mi interior ante el horror de la escena.

Deseaba estar a su lado para consolarla. Abrazar su pequeño y frágil cuerpo que temblaba cómo una hoja debido al viento helado de las tardes en el bosque. Sollozaba. Hipaba. Se enjuagaba los ojos cuándo lo vi venir.

Cato. El profesional.

El otro sobreviviente al ataque de los mutos, se deslizaba lentamente por el pasto mientras saboreaba el momento, mientras anticipaba la victoria de los Juegos. Se detuvo un instante para depositar su espada con absoluta paciencia en el suelo.

El frío de la tarde, había refrescado el metal de la Cornucopia. Cato escalo sin ningún problema y miro largamente a Prim quien aún estaba en shock por el macabro episodio, el profesional se acercó al borde de la estructura donde mi hermana estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas simulando una posición fetal.

Cuándo menos se lo esperaba, Prim se había parado en el borde de la Cornucopia dándole la cara a Cato, alzaba sus brazos al cielo y levantaba su mirada al sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte. Esa fue señal suficiente para el profesional de tomar con ambas manos el delicado cuello de Prim y torcerlo en un sutil movimiento.

Mientras la voz de Claudius Templesmith, anunciaba como vencedor al profesional del Distrito 2, algo en lo profundo de mi interior se quebraba en miles de fragmentos que caían para formar un sentimiento nuevo. Yo había cambiado.

**XIII.**

El tiempo se había convertido en mi aliado esta vez, avanzada a un ritmo perfecto. Desde los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre había transcurrido un día, una semana, un mes, un año entero.

Estaba de pie en el mismo lugar dónde se había sellado el destino de mi hermana rodeada por las mismas caras de los habitantes del Distrito 12. El cambio más grande en la plaza para la cosecha, era la enorme valla humana de color blanco formada por los Agentes de la Paz.

Los albores de una revolución se expandían de distintos Distritos, los rumores eran más fuertes que nunca y la gente tenía esperanza. Prim fue transformada debido a su muerte en un símbolo de Paz y Libertad, un estandarte para todos aquellos que estaban cansados de vivir en un sistema autoritario.

Las precauciones del Capitolio eran claras, aumentar el número de Agentes de la Paz, castigar cualquier crimen sin piedad, oprimir al débil. Sin embargo, los rostros de los habitantes del Distrito 12 eran más fuertes que nunca. Y no podía sentirme más orgullosa.

Me ofrecería voluntaria para el Vasallaje, no porque me gustará la idea de asesinar niños pequeños sino para jugar los juegos a mi manera. Para demostrarle a cada niño, joven o adulto que el cambio era posible que no era necesario someternos a ellos. Todos éramos jóvenes promesas de un futuro próspero. Sólo teníamos que aprender a no rendirnos.

- Katniss ¿Estas lista? – Esa era la agradable voz de Peeta, quien me había sacado de la tormenta sin fondo en la que me había sumergido. Solo él era capaz de acallar las pesadillas que por las noches no me daban tregua alguna – Lindo broche ¿Es nuevo?

- Peeta – Mi resoplido había descolocado los cabellos sueltos de mi trenza. De antemano, "El Chico del Pan" sabía que el Sinsajo que había llevado Prim durante los Juegos había regresado envuelto en un pañuelo de seda con la palabra "Cinna" bordada en hilo dorado.

- Tranquila, sólo vine a desearte suerte – Peeta había depositado un beso en mi mejilla una costumbre suya recién adquirida.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar de los varones para iniciar la ceremonia de la cosecha, recordé un momento cuando el "Chico del Pan" me confió que durante su despedida con Prim le había prometido cuidarme siempre. Parte de mí se sentía decepcionada de que sólo fuera una promesa hecha a mi hermana menor y se negaba a creer que sólo fuera por ello. ¿Tal vez habría algo más?

Effie Trinket aparecía sobre el escenario con su peluca rosa para recitar con voz pomposa el "Tratado de la Traición" al final se había escuchado su habitual "Las damas primero" para meter su mano en la urna que contenía el nombre de cada niña del Distrito 12.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente porque no la deje leer el nombre del tributo y desde mi interior con una voz que no conocía salió la tan anhelada frase.

"_Me presento Voluntaria_"

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

**Mi primera nota :3 **

**Antes que cualquier otra cosa suceda, quiero agradecer a Elenear28 por la invitación a este "Intercambio de historias". Elenear tu sabes cuánto te estimo. :D**

**Ahora sí mis temas eran:**

**- Pensamientos de Cato y Clove. Cuándo matan a Clove durante el banquete. Mientras ella lo llama y después cuando él la encuentra. (CATO x CLOVE)**

**- Pensamientos de Cato (Basados en la película, no en el libro) de cuándo matan a Glimmer las rastrevispulas. (CATO x GLIMMER)**

**- Katniss viendo los 74 avos Juegos del Hambre, desde el Distrito 12 si no se hubiera ofrecido como voluntaria en lugar de Prim. Gale se ofrece en lugar de Peeta para cuidar de Prim. (AMBOS MUEREN).**

**Sip, irónicamente elegí el que no tiene que ver con Cato (bueno no tanto). **

**G. Applause. La pregunta tú la pusiste en el aire ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Prim y Gale se van a los Juegos del Hambre? Y yo trate de darle la mejor respuesta posible, en esta secuencia de viñetas.**

**Lo elegí por lo demás por que representaba un reto. Cuando leí esta opción, mi cabeza comenzó a armar varios escenarios posibles y este fue el que más me convencia. **

**¿Por qué Katniss no sufre tanto por Gale? Siempre imaginé que si la situación se llegaba a dar, Katniss iba a pensar en su hermana más que en su amigo de toda la vida. Ella misma lo dice, es la única persona a la que cree amar de verdad.**

**¿Por qué un final abierto? No se podía terminar tan sólo con la muerte de Gale y Prim el Oneshot, debía haber algo más. A cada acción hay una reacción y un ser tan inocente como Prim debió causar una especie de movimiento colectivo en la gente para iniciar una revolución. Por eso ese final.**

**¿Por qué Peeta aparece varias veces? Peeta es Peeta. E imaginó que no sé podía quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como la chica a la que siempre ha amado se rompe poco a poco. Él debe de estar ahí, debe ser su sustento. No es un remplazo de las personas que Katniss está perdiendo.**

**¿Por qué esa muerte para Prim? Recuerdo que Katniss nombra afectuosamente a Prim "Patito", pues bien en la última escena ella está lista para volar, para ser libre, sabe que no podrá vivir con lo que pasó en la arena. Cato sólo le troza el cuello al "patito".**

**Por último decirte G. Applause, que agradezco la amistad que me has brindado a lo largo de este tiempo. Es una alegría poder dedicarte esta historia y con ello abrir un ciclo, porque tú bien sabes que no será el único relato que te dedique. :D **

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que disfruten la lectura, cómo yo disfrute escribirla.**

**Un beso y un abrazo grande.**

**Siri Tzi  
**


End file.
